High Hopes
(All Stars Mode) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |difficulty = Mediumhttps://prnt.sc/ozbvyv |effort = Moderatehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hq3tt3E1r0 |nogm = 2 |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mc = Gray (Beta) |pc = / / / (Bar) |gc = / / / |lc = |alt = |kcal = |nowc= HighHopes |pictos = 89 |dura = 3:10 |perf = Thibaut Orsoni (P1) Sarah Magassa (P2) Jocelyn Laurent (P3) Cassandra Markopoulos (P4)https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:55886207_428745307876796_3117244482922739940_n.jpg }} "High Hopes" by is featured on , where it's unlocked by finishing the All Stars Mode. Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a mixed gender dance crew. Their outfits are based off of Roman gladiators. They have purple outlines. P1 P1 is a man with short, black hair and a short, black beard. He wears a gold spiked helmet that leaves half of the back of his head exposed. He also wears a red one-sleeved shirt with black leather straps, two dagger holsters with orange and red ribbons, a black arm-length wraps in his right arm, a pair of black pants, and a pair of yellow shoes with black soles. P2 P2 is a woman with long, black hair in a ponytail. She wears a yellow bra with chains that attach on a black choker in her neck, black and pink arm wraps, a pair of golden wrist cuffs, a red skirt with a golden border, a pair of red knee-high socks, and a pair of flat, black ankle boots. Her accessories includes a gold band on her hair, a golden tiara on her head, and a gold rope attached on the side of her skirt. P3 P3 is a man with short, black hair in a pompadour. He wears an orange tunic exposed on both sides, golden shoulder pads, a wide, black belt with gold embellishments and chains, a pair of red capris, and a pair of black leather boots. He has a pink-gold trident attached on his back by a black strap across his chest. P4 P4 is a woman with black and pink braids; her head is shaved on her left side. She wears a blue and yellow sleeveless dress with gold embellishments in the waist, a pair of orange knee-high socks with yellow shin-pads, and a pair of flat, black ankle boots. She has a golden sword attached on her back by a black strap across her chest. Background The background takes place at a coliseum. It starts on an elevator and rises upwards towards the entrance on the coliseum. It shows the entrance and transitions inside. The pink clouds in the sky have an exaggerated swirl pattern. Starting at the bridge, the dancers float away from the coliseum and enter the lavender sky. In the chorus, female statues appear on the clouds and dancers from previous routines that happen to be on the All-Star Mode, such as Lean On (P2), California Gurls, Swish Swish (P1), Starships, Hot N Cold, and the panda dance around on other clouds. They also appear near the end to dance along with the coaches. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: This is a Wave Gold Move which occurs in the following order: *'P1:' Lift up your right fist. *'P4:' Lift up both of your fists. *'P2:' Put your right hand on your heart. *'P3:' Put your right fist on your chest. Gold Move 2: Raise your right arm up high. This is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move. Highhopes gm 1 p1.PNG|Gold Move 1 (P1) Highhopes gm 1 p1.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1) in-game Highhopes gm 1 p4.PNG|Gold Move 1 (P4) Highhopes gm 1 p4.gif|Gold Move 1 (P4) in-game Highhopes gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Highhopes gm 1 p2.gif|Gold Move 1 (P2) in-game Highhopes gm 1 p3.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) Highhopes gm 1 p3.gif|Gold Move 1 (P3) in-game Highhopes gm 2 p1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Highhopes gm 2 p2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) Highhopes gm 2 p3.png|Gold Move 2 (P3) Highhopes gm 2 p4.png|Gold Move 2 (P4) Highhopes gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *''High Hopes'' is the second song by Panic! at the Disco in the series. **Thus, Panic! at the Disco is tied for the record for the longest absence since the artist's debut and their second game, with eight games. They share this record with Q-Tip. *''High Hopes'' was played during Ubisoft s E3 2019 press conference. *''High Hopes'' was yet to be unlocked in the Nintendo Switch version of the Gamescom build, unlike in the Xbox One and PS4 builds, rendering it unplayable if the player tries to select it from the menu. *The coaches from California Gurls, Hot N Cold, Lean On (P2), Starships, Swish Swish (P1), and the panda make cameos in the background. **The panda was the only background character not doing the dance towards the end. *A Behind-the-Scenes shooting of Built For This performing the moves in the chorus was shared through social media, although the coach does not appear in the background. **However, she appears during Ubisoft s E3 2019 press conference along with the panda, the carrot from PoPiPo, and the coach from Don’t Stop Me Now''https://youtu.be/H8jai_GK4A8. *The second Gold Move pictogram for P2 incorrectly instructs P1 to raise his right arm again. *At the end of the routine, when the 4 dancers pose, so do the past dancers in their own unique pose. *P1, P3 and P4 appear in the background of ''Skibidi. Gallery Game Files HIGH HOPES.png|''High Hopes'' HighHopes 1293.png|P1 s avatar HighHopes 1294.png|P2 s avatar HighHopes 1295.png|P3 s avatar HighHopes 1296.png|P4 s avatar Promotional Images Highhopes teaser instagram 1.png|Instagram teaser https://www.instagram.com/p/BySzPcvg79n/M/ref> Highhopes teaser twitter.png|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1135939271884517376 Highhopes teaser instagram 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram) Highhopes twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter) highhopes promo gameplay.png|Promotional gameplay Behind the Scenes highhopes rehearsals.jpg|Rehearsals of the routine Beta Elements Highhopes jd2020 beta coachmenu.png|Beta coach selection screen Others Highhopes thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Highhopes thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Panic! At The Disco - High Hopes (Official Video) Teasers High Hopes - Gameplay Teaser (US) High Hopes - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2020 - High Hopes (Full Gameplay) References Site Navigation es:High Hopes Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Panic! at the Disco Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:Cassandra Markopoulos Category:Sarah Magassa Category:Jocelyn Laurent Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020